


Yearning

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen





	Yearning

The ancient halls of Winterfell took years to return to their former glory. It was a labor both hard and loving. Brick by brick Sansa rebuilt her childhood home. And when the last brick was laid, there was nothing left to do but throw a feast to celebrate. 

The wolves had returned. 

The Starks were back at Winterfell. 

There was feasting, and drinking of course, and they even found a musician this far north. A long and lean man, named Able who swore he had even played for her bastard brother at the wall. With music came dancing, and Sansa stared at the revealers wistfully. Their skirts were a twirl of color, and their faces flushed from wine, and excitement. They looked so  _happy_. 

_I can’t remember the last time I danced._

Sansa wished for nothing more than to be whisked out there, even for a song, to feel flush with joy was she twirled about on the floor. Her auburn hair flaming in the candlelight. 

Tully blue eyes tossed a glance to her loyal knight. Brienne had a happy smile on her face, her brilliant blue eyes alight as she watched the dancers too. Her foot tapped in time to the beat, and if you strained to listen you could hear her hum along with the singer’s tune. When she caught Sansa staring at her she flushed softly. 

"It is a lovely evening, My Lady." she stood up straighter and clasped her hands behind her back. "Your people are happy to see you return home." 

"It is a lovely evening Brienne" Sansa took the opportunity to sigh sadly, "Only one thing would make it better." 

A look of concern passed Brienne’s face, drawing her brow together as she turned towards Sansa. “What is it, my lady.” 

Sansa sprang from her seat, she smiled so brightly it was easy to remember what a young girl she was. Young, and lovely, and so full of life. Her slender hands grasped Brienne’s in hers as she tugged her out towards the dancers, “If you would dance with me!” 

"Oh, my lady, I cannot dance. I am not graceful." Brienne protested. Her flush turned from pink to red as Sansa had her place one hand along her slender waist. 

"Anyone can dance Brienne. Do not worry, I will show you how." 


End file.
